Heart of darkness
by Chibinelly
Summary: Prince Endymion returns with a heart consumed by darkness and he wants nothing but to entirely possess, own and devour the pure and innocent Moon princess. Please Read and Review !
1. Chapter 1

**Heart of darkness**

**~~by Chibinelly~~**

**Rating : **M ( NC 17+ )

**Warnings: **Lemon, language and dark Endymion. Definitely not for kiddies and readers who can't handle an antagonistic hero.

**A/N : **I've always lamented at the lack of dark Endymion stories in fanfiction so I decided to write one of my own ! I would really appreciate feedback and constructive criticisms in order to develop my writing style, grammar and spelling.

Please **Read and Review **and join the dark side! We have cookies! Thank you!

* * *

Usagi woke up for the second time during the night. She was unable to sleep and every time she woke up she felt the tremendous pain and anguish deep in her heart. Her slender hand went to futilely calm her heaving chest as her swollen cornflower blue eyes filled with tears again making her vision blurry and fuzzy.

"Mamoru" she mumbled as more tears ran down her rosy cheeks. Why, why did she failed to protect him? She stands for love and justice but she was even,unable protect the only man she loved. How hypocritical of her! She was worthless, unfit to carry the name of the sailor senshi "Sailor Moon". Unfit to be the moon princess and unfit to be worthy of the power bestowed upon her! It was because of her own fault that the dark kingdom took her prince! If she hadn't been so weak and pathetic she would have been able to use the silver crystal's power to protect him for once in her life from the clutches of evil, as he has done to her, numerous times.

She dragged her feet to her chin and started to sob uncontrollably. At the sound of her heart-wrenching sobs the black cat with a crescent mark on her forehead woke up.

Luna went to Usagi's feet and rubbed herself against her them in an attempt to make her feel better. Usagi's big blue cornflower eyes met down to meet with Luna's concerned red ones. "Sorry for waking you up Luna" she mumbled. "Usagi !" Luna said helplessly , unable to clam the princess. The black cat recognized the look of self loathing in her defeated eyes. She was blaming herself again. "It's not your fault Usagi. Please don't blame yourself" she said but it didn't have the expected effect on the blond senshi.

"No Luna ! It was all my fault Luna ! Mamoru is gone because of me If I had been a moment too soon, I would have , I…would have been able to save him" she said and swallowed another sob.

"We'll get the Prince back Usagi-chan. I will promise you ! We will do everything in our power to get him back ! Luna said in an unwavering and resolute tone red eyes burning with determination.

Usagi just scratched the black cat under her chin and fell back into her pillows again offering her no response. Luna signed and curled under Usagi's feet again.

Usagi struggled to get back some sleep. After several attempts she slowly swept back to the blissful dream where everything concerned very handsome dark haired upperclassmen who took pleasure in tormenting her verbally.

* * *

Another blast of dark energy started to break Mamoru's strong defenses .The prince fought it resolutely with a powerful single-minded determination not to give in to this pleasurable dark sensation of power. No he would not give into Metallia ! He won't let it wipe out his memories and fill him up with darkness.

"Serenity ! " he whispered again and again remembering their beautiful stolen moments of forbidden love and passion. His beautiful princess, his wonderful Odango Atama, his Usagi no his Usako, his little bunny. "Usako !" he cried out, gradually weakening mental defenses fighting another blast of powerful dark energy.

Queen beryl hissed in displeasure as her dark-haired prince murmured that wretched moon princess's name again and again. No matter how much dark power of Metalia she was feeding into his brain he seemed to resist it. Beryl expected this from Prince Endymion but she didn't expect him to resist the power this much. Throughout a long period of a week he resisted the dark energy, refusing to give in to the seductive darkness but to Beryl's satisfaction his resolve as well as strength to hold up up the darkness was gradually weakening.

He was very strong, the strongest of every other pure being she was able to brainwash. But she knew he would eventually give in, it only required time, effort and patience.

Watching this weakening resistance with an evil gleam she fed him another blast of dark energy, the strongest of Metalia's power to crumble all of Endymion's defenses. With the release of the powerful dark energy she staggered backwards and fell down.

Unable to resist such a strong blast of darkness Mamoru's gradually resisting resolve crumbled and the darkness began to fill every corner of his mind. "Usako !" he shouted again with the last amount of will-power as darkness fully enveloped his mind.

* * *

Usagi woke up with a gasp as she heard Mamoru call her name in such anguish, pain and love. No, it was not a dream. It was definitely his voice. Something happened to him, something evil ! A strange sense of foreboding filled her heart at this feeling. Something happened to her Mamoru, something dark, something wicked and malevolent.

Back at the very heart of the dark kingdom Prince Endymion opened his cold midnight blue eyes, which were of a comparatively darker shade than Chiba Mamoru's. He blinked a few times attempting to focus his blurry vision and was met with the colour of fiery red.

He sat up and groaned. His head felt like it was being hit a thousand times. 'Where am I?' he thought as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. 'Most importantly who am I?' Endymion thought blindly unable to recall anything relating to his identity. He couldn't even remember his own name.

He groaned and looked at the woman before him. "Prince Endymion" the woman murmured in a lusty tone. "Is that my name?" Endymion asked. The fiery haired woman before him nodded and her eyes glinted with evil pleasure.

"Where am I? Who are you? And why can't I remember anything" he demanded narrowing his eyes at the woman. "Oh Endymion it's terrible!" the woman moaned, throwing her hands around his neck. She started crying to his chest, tightening her grip around his neck.

"Do you really not remember me?" she asked stroking his face with long cold fingers and pressing her breasts against his chest. Endymion shook his head.

"Oh it's truly terrible! That wretched moon girl! She took away all your memories! Jealous little bitch! She couldn't stand the idea of us being happy together" Beryl cried playing the role of the victim.

Suddenly her mood shifted again ."You must get revenge Endymion. You must kill that moon brat for doing this to you. She has the silver crystal which can restore back all your memories. You must bring it back to me and we can be happy together" Beryl said with determination.

Endymion looked at her thoroughly. The woman looked demon-like but that didn't say she wasn't beautiful. Her figure was in fact alluring. Her breasts were gorgeous and he got a generous view of her cleavage through her low cut and very tight purple dress, which had a slit up to her upper thigh offering him a generous view of her thighs. He felt a twitching down in his lower regions responding to the scantily clad woman before him.

Queen Beryl watched with pleasure as Endymion eyed her figure appreciatively. Oh how long has she dreamed of him gazing her with his dazzling midnight eyes clouding with desire and now it was finally becoming a reality. She tightened her grip on his neck and one hand snaked down his chest towards his groin.

Her hand grasped his manhood and she was happy to find him aroused. Endymion groaned and threw the woman on the bed and got her under him in a brutal manner.

He brutally took pleasure out of her willing body. He enjoyed watching the red marks on her skin as he hurt her. His mind filled with pleasure as she responded with pain mingled pleasure to his brutal and ferocious thrusts.

Yes, his body did feel satisfied but there was something amiss. Something or rather someone whom he wanted, rather than this woman squirming and moaning his name underneath him, in pleasure. Since he had no other source he trusted what this woman told him. He's going to get back his memories. And if that meant killing this moon princess she was talking about and obtaining the silver crystal he would certainly do it. Furthermore, it would satisfy his sadistic thirst for bloodshed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**- I hereby declare that I do not, in any way, profit from this story and all the creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator of Sailor Moon , Takeuchi Naoko

**Rating –** M

**Warnings –** Lemon, language and dark Endymion. Definitely not for anyone who can't handle an antagonistic hero.

**Important –** Would it be much more preferable for you, if I use the English names of the characters instead of the original Japanese ones, from chapter 3 onwards?

**A/N – **Thank you very much my anonymous reviewers- sm fan 27, anon, serenity and devafiend!

I was both happy and moved with the amount of feedback I received and I really hope I don't disappoint you with the next chapter! As always, constructive criticisms are welcome, as long as they are not flames!

Please **Read and Review **and join the dark side! We have cookies! Thank you!

* * *

**Heart of darkness**

**Chapter 2**

**~~by Chibinelly~~**

* * *

"Konichi-va Usagi-chan I made you some chocolate chip cookies ! Fresh from the oven !" Makota chirped cheerfully as she handed the platter of cookies to Usagi.

"Arigotoe Mako-chan demo I don't feel like eating anything now" Usagi said offering her concerned friend a small smile. "Nani ! Luna said you didn't have breakfast too. You have to eat this. It's not good skip eating meals like this!" said Makota, insisting her blond friend.

Usagi shook her head in denial and Makota exclaimed "You weren't like this before Usagi" with a soft defeated sigh. "Nothing will be the same again Makota" Usagi said in reply as she sat down in her usual seat in Rei's private room, in the hirawaka shrine.

The senshi and Luna bowed their heads in disappointment. All of them had tried to bring out Usagi from the shell she had cooped herself up, by doing things, which she had enjoyed to the uttermost extent in the past. However, they kept ending up with negative results. Nothing seemed to cheer up their once lively and energetic friend, who seemed so distant, lonely and constantly rejecting their attempts, on reaching out to her.

Minako took another shot at things. "Ja Usagi-chan, there is a new salon in town and they have a special and free treatment for blondes. Both of us are soooo lucky to be blondes! We should totally go and visit this salon! It's free of charge too! If we miss this we won't get a chance like this again" Minako said with exaggerated enthusiasm.

One thing the senshi have learnt about their newest arrival for the team is that she is rather similar to Usagi and that she can be extremely persuasive, when the situation calls for it .They all hoped their fellow blond would be successful in persuading Usagi to go out again, instead of staying cooped up in her room.

"This is not a time to be visiting salons. We must look for more clues of the dark kingdom. We can't waste time like this. We must make the best of our time to get Mamoru back" Usagi said in a serious tone.

The senshi were rather shocked to hear the words of their normally ditzy blond leader. Normally she is the one who took the initiative to get away from responsibilities, but now after Mamoru was taken away she had undergone a complete character reversal.

"Usagi-chan please I know it's hard but we'll get the prince back, we will not fail. But for the time being you should not let yourself waste away like this. Please just come to the salon with me today. I promise you it'll be a day to remember "said Minako in a gentle voice.

Usagi looked at her friend's pleading baby blue eyes and reluctantly nodded her head, overwhelmed by her friend's sincerity. "All right Mina-chan I'll go with you to this salon of yours, just this once "she replied.

The other occupants of the room instantly smiled. Seeing the relieved faces filled Usagi with guilt. She had ignored her friends mourning over her own selfish problems! How worried they must have been!

However no one could ever have imagined what had happened in the next few hours. The Negaverse attacking and Mamoru showing up. Usagi had frozen up in surprise and disbelief when her prince had made an appearance, only to heartbroken once again when he had actually hurt her in battle.

If her senshi weren't there she wouldn't have survived. She was a pathetic leader and Usagi knew that. But…but how is she supposed to fight against Mamoru? He completed her soul in more ways than one. How could she even bare to attack her love?

Usagi had immediately requested the girls her desire to be left alone after the battle. She couldn't bear hearing their reassurances anymore. She knew her friends meant well, but she needed to be left alone, to cry her heart out again and again till she had no more tears left to shed.

The following morning, the overwhelming hopelessness she had felt previously was slowly fading out and she had her fighting spirit back. She was determined to bring Mamoru back no matter what!

With this thought in mind she went out of her house, informing her mother she'll be back for lunch.

She walked aimlessly down the familiar road and stopped when she reached the gates of the Juban public park. She went to sit down on a bench and recollect her thoughts.

Usagi decided not to take the easy way out, by simply giving into her grief anymore. Crying wasn't going to help bring Mamoru back. She also refused to merely accept the situation and battle Mamoru as if he was a simple general of the dark kingdom.

True he had hurt her; with the very roses he had protected her before, putting his own in jeopardy. But …..but they weren't the same ! These roses were black and the man that hurt her was not her protector, her Mamoru.

He was evil like the other dark kingdom generals. He was brainwashed and he wasn't her prince! For he would rather die than hurt a single blond hair on her head. Furthermore, Usagi believed in her prince and she was also determined that his pure soul was still within that dark and malevolent dark energy.

She will find a way to bring him back. She will use her moon brooch to purify his dark energy the next moment he meets her!

If she had not being too shocked she would have been able to do that initially. 'Baka usagi' she murmured angrily at her own stupidity. But then again will the moon brooch work on him? Yes, it would be more powerful because of the added power and pure white energy of the silver crystal.

However, she was neither strong nor familiar with the crystal. Her past memories as the Moon princess were limited to Endymion's tragic death and herself taking her own life, unable to bear the grief over her prince's death.

If she attempts to use the Crystal on Mamoru to bring him back, It would take a lot of energy from her and practically drain her. She wouldn't mind giving up her own life and energy to bring him back but would that be enough?

What a pathetic princess she was! She wasn't even strong enough to save her beloved prince from the clutches of evil!

Mamoru had protected her to the best of his ability without any consideration for his own life. And now she was unable to repay him back for all he had done for her!

Rei had said that the evil energy within Endymion was too strong for Usagi. Thus she would be unable to use the full power of the crystal in order to purify him.

As she was struggling to recollect her own thoughts she failed to notice a presence until it moved closer to her.

Normally her reflexes were fast because of her training and experience as a Sailor senshi. But she was so caught up in her own thoughts that she only noted the presence when it came closer to her.

It gave her such an eerie feeling that she felt her hair stand up against the back of her neck. The presence had being studying her for some time, she could tell.

She clenched her hands into fists and bravely stood up from her bench to face the stranger who seemed to omit such a foreboding aura. Her cornflower blue eyes widened in surprise, horror and fascination when they met the gaze of twin dark midnight blues of the very tall and dark male specimen who was intently meeting her gaze. She gave out a startled gasp as her heart got caught in her throat.

Usagi felt her heart beat quickening as she gazed into the twin pools of midnight blues belonging to her beloved. They were unnaturally darker, like the previous night during the battle.

The dark eyes kept gazing at her intently and she felt nervousness and anxiety coursing through her veins, as the initial feeling of surprise of meeting him in such a random place, like the public park, of all places, wore off.

'Why is Mamoru staring at her like that? Did he know that she was Sailor Moon? How did the dark kingdom find out about that?' Usagi asked herself fervently.

She was sure she never left any doubts for him to believe that she is in fact, Sailor moon. Moreover he had forgotten all his memories as the university medical student Chiba Mamoru, including the fact that he knew Usagi was both Sailor Moon and his princess Serenity.

What should she do? Should she transform? Get her communicator to ask for help from the senshi? However she was unable to move any part of her body to take action.

It was like she was frozen solid in front of the tall dark and handsome young man.

To her surprise, Mamoru smiled at her, well it was more of a smirk than a smile. Almost like the ones he gave her during those times he used to torment her in the arcade and almost any place they met each other. Yet, Usagi recognized the dark intent that leered behind those evil eyes and the malevolence that trickled out of that smirk.

She knew she mustn't smile back. She knew she must run away as fast as she can and contact the senshi, but she couldn't move a muscle.

* * *

**A/N-** hehe a cliffie. The next chapter will be updated soon ! xD Please review everyone ! Feedback is much appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- **I hereby declare that I do not, in any way, profit from this story and all the creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator of Sailor Moon - Takeuchi Naoko

**Rating –** M

**Warnings –** Lemon, language and dark Endymion. Definitely not for anyone who can't handle an antagonistic hero.

**Important –** I posted another copy of "Heart of Darkness" using the names of the English characters. If you prefer the English names rather than the original ones I suggest you read that version ^ ^

**A/N – **Thank you my anonymous reviewer lovergirl1

I was both happy and moved with the amount of feedback I received and I really hope I won't disappoint you with this chapter! As always, constructive criticisms are welcome, as long as they are not flames!

Please **Read and Review **and join the dark side! We have cookies! Thank you!

* * *

**Heart of Darkness**

**~~By – Chibinelly~~**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Prince Endymion of the dark kingdom was highly amused by the torrent of emotions that flickered over the petit girl's face, one after another. Her face was so expressive, like an open book! It was rather a welcome change from the emotionless entities he was constantly surrounded at the very heart of the dark kingdom.

The prince spotted the forlorn looking little girl seated on the bench. He was surprised get a glimpse of the loneliness, solitude and pain that etched across the girl's features. She couldn't be no more than 14 and yet she was so deep in her thought and was looking like she had lost her entire world.

It piqued the raven haired man's curiosity. What would cause such a young girl to look like that?

The fact that surprised the prince greatly was his own curiosity. Why was he so curious? Curious about an insignificant mortal girl's emotions? How foolish of him!

He was frustrated. He couldn't remember anything about his past! He knew he shouldn't blindly trust on Beryl's words. That manipulating woman would use whatever method for her own gain.

Every time he tried to recall his past from the depths within his mind, there seemed to be some source blocking it.

Seeing the blond haired girl with those odd Odango shaped balls over her head picked his curiosity and fascination.

Odangos, Odangos, an Odango Atama, he thought with a smirk. "Odango Atama?" why did that name sound rather familiar?

Though the prince was disgusted by his own fascination he wasn't about deny himself. He would find out what was about this girl that fascinated him.

When the girl turned her impossibility wide, watery corn flower blue eyes and directly captured his gaze, he felt a small spark in his chest.

Ignoring it, he observed the girl's face to see if the mortal girl was worthy of his curiosity.

He took in with amusement, the torrent of emotions flickering in those eyes – surprise, fascination, sorrow, guilt , fear and then longing?

Prince Endymion carefully hid his confusion within a veil of a superior smirk at the girl's unexpected emotions, not letting out, even a glimpse of that weak emotion.

It seemed like forever when Usagi finally found the strength on the balls of her feet to move. But it wasn't to move away and run away from this man, whose statue screamed nothing but dangerous.

She took one step towards him and murmured one word "Mamo-chan."

The smirk disappeared from the dark-haired man's lips when his brain registered what the blond girl had called him. 'Mamo-chan?' what was it about that name that called to him through the silence and flicker a spark of recognition, before it disappeared completely, as soon as it appeared?

"Mamo-chan ! It's me Usagi don't you remember?" the girl cried out again as tears clouded her vision.

Mamoru felt his heart swell momentarily at the onslaught of tears in the petit girl's eyes. Why did he feel guilty at this girl's tears? Why did she flicker these weak emotions in him? What was it about her?

But as soon as the guilt appeared it disappeared instantly. Why should he even take glance at this wretched mortal girl? She looked so innocent; in fact she would be able to give some perfectly pure energy for queen Metalia.

He could easily lure her into a dark alley and take all her pure energy, drain her weak pathetic body into a lifeless lump and maybe before fulfilling that purpose, he might as well fulfill the needs of his own body from her.

Wait where did that come from? Since when did he want to take pleasure from a mere mortal girl? He should be disgusted and scandalized over such a thought! Here he was, the great Prince Endymion of the dark kingdom lusting over a filthy mortal girl who probably hasn't even reached her womanhood yet.

Yet he couldn't help his feelings. He couldn't deny that there was something about her that sparked his body like livewire. The queen never jostled such an emotion in him. He never wanted to take her unless she flung herself at him pressing her either scantily draped or naked body against him.

He was a man with needs. The queen quite satisfied his needs every night and he obviously satisfied hers. It was like a mutual exchange, giving each other pleasure.

But he couldn't help thinking he desired more, he thirsted for something much more than her.

He felt the similar desire when he met the moon princess, Sailor moon. Then again he was disgusted with himself. She was the enemy and he was lusting after her.

Well he won't be able to have her but he'll be able to have this girl before him. And after that he will drain out all the life force and energy from her body to feed it off, for Queen Metalia.

However, the thought of her drained corpse, without the spark of life, made him shudder. He didn't know why but it felt like he could never hurt her, almost like he wanted to protect her. How ridiculous! How could he even want her in the first place and why should he care about her well-being?

He only cared about himself and his glory. He did not even care about that Queen Beryl. Above all, he held no respect for the woman who only lusted after his own body. In fact, he wanted to kill her himself and work for Metalia. So that he would rule the dark kingdom with much more power than he had at the present.

He debated on murdering the queen as soon as he gets a chance but decided against it. After all she did satisfy his needs to some extent and she wasn't an active threat to him. And he knew there was something important she was not telling him. No murdering her would be a waste, he will find out whatever she was concealing from him before deciding to end her existence.

First of all, he has to kill Sailor moon and obtain the silver crystal. Beryl was an idiot if she'd thought he'd hand it over to her. No, instead he'll use it for his own glory by strengthening his power.

He snapped out of his reverie when the girl suddenly grabbed a fistful of his shirt and buried her blond head in his chest.

His body burned as it made contact with hers. Oh yes he wanted her very much!

That very moment, he knew he won't be satisfied by taking her just once.

He won't care if she was just a pathetic mortal girl. He'll take her to the dark kingdom and make her his pet. Well, Beryl won't be too happy about the new addition in his bedroom but why should he care about that? But then again he would not be able to keep an eye on this weak girl all the time. Beryl would no doubt kill her with the first opportunity she gets.

The thought of this blond angel dead, harbored a sense of dread within him and he mentally kicked himself for this sudden rush of foreign yet eerily familiar, stream of feelings.

To his disappointment the girl distangled herself from him and looked at him through her long sooty eyelashes. "Mamo-chan?" she asked again, soft pink lips quivering.

Endymion wanted to ravish that pink mouth over and over again but he managed to control himself. First of all, he must give place for logic and argument.

Was this girl mistaking him for someone else with the name Mamo-chan ? But then again why was that name so familiar to him? And why was this girl familiar to him as well?

She must know him. She must have some knowledge about his past! He grabbed her shoulders in a tight grip that hurt and hissed at her "why do you call me by that name?"

Usagi felt her arms bruising at Mamoru's grip but she refused to let him see it. "That's your name Mamoru. You are Chiba Mamoru of Azubu university and you know me very well. I'm your….I used to meet you every day."

She felt Mamoru's grip on her shoulders, tighten more as she finished her little speech.

She could not hold back her pain anymore. "Mamo-chan, please you're hurting me" she cried out as a tear escaped her eyes.

The tear almost made Mamoru release her but he refused to yield. The stronger and evil part of him wanted to hurt her, hurt her in many ways that simply tightening his hold on her fragile arms.

Endymion smiled brutally as he squeezed her already bruised arms again. Usagi whimpered at the pain and he gave her a cold smile.

"More " he whispered enjoying her painful whimpers. Usagi looked at him with surprise as he drew her towards his hard and imposing body. "Moan for me some more little one. I do find myself enjoying your little whimpers" he whispered icily in her ear.

Usagi's big blue eyes widened impossibly, at those deadly yet silky words murmured in her ear and she struggled to loosen herself from his strong grip. This was not her Mamo-chan ! Mamo-chan would never hurt a single hair on her head! Yet! here he was, so different but still the same Mamoru , treating her so callously.

He let go of her bruised arms, took a fistful of her hair and snapped her head backwards in a painful manner so that the petit girl could meet his eyes.

"Tell me, why do you call me that?" he asked again threateningly. "Because that's your name" she said and reached out a hand to touch him.

She knew she shouldn't be doing this. He was hurting her and her defenses were screaming at her to get away from this dangerous man. But she couldn't! This was Mamoru! And after longing for him so much how can she simply run away from him?

With that thought her hand reached towards his cheek but He immediately caught that hand with a lightening reflex and gripped it hard.

She whimpered again and he smiled. His evil mind enjoyed hurting her, but at the very thought, a flicker somewhere deep within him, cursed him with his very being for igniting every spark of pain in her.

"That's a lie" he whispered icily and crushed his lips against her.

Usagi's eyes flew open as Mamoru started kissing her passionately. His hard body molding against hers, crushing her into his grasp.

She struggled momentarily but he was determined not to let her go. His tongue swept inside of her mouth and that was the end of her weak resolve.

She melted against his strong frame and her hands snaked around his neck. His grip tightened as he drew her more close towards his body, if possible, making her moan into his mouth in painful pleasure.

Her mind was fully enveloped in the passion of the kiss that she barely felt the pain. As she started responding to the kiss Mamoru's arms went down her back and clutched her firm rear end in his palms. He lifted her against his hips and she immediately wrapped her legs around his hips.

Both felt an odd sense of déjà vous. With Usagi the memory was more poignant than that of Endymion's. She knew things like these have happened between them during their glorious time of the silver millennium and every time she travelled to the terrain planet to meet her prince.

As she wrapped her legs around his hips she remembered much more intimate moments. Moments she hadn't even imagined during the 14 years of her life. Moments that have caused her to blush into a deep shade of red, every time her friends talked about the forbidden topic.

Endymion grinded his hips against the petit blond as he kissed her passionately. Usagi grinded back on impulse. For a moment she wondered what the hard object poking against her core was. But with the memories of their intimate moments spent in the silver millennium, she instantly recognized what it was.

He tore his lips away from her addictive mouth and left a trail of kisses down her face till he reached towards her neck and started sucking the pale skin harshly. Her hands wrapped in his silky black locks as he sucked her skin where her neck and shoulder met.

Finally he lifted his head from her neck to admire what he had done to her body. Her soft pink lips were red and kiss bruised and her hair was tangled and messy. And on her neck the hickey he made was red and swollen and the mark of his teeth was perfectly indented against her soft skin.

By tomorrow it will swell and become purple. He smirked as he trailed his fingers against the mark. It was his mark, this bundle he was carrying in his arms was his and his only. He would kill anyone who would even look funny at her.

'She's all mine and mine alone' his mind whispered possessively to him. "Mine "the prince whispered in her ear, his lips quirking in satisfaction. The sound of his voice was enough for her to snap out of her reverie.

Usagi looked fearfully at Mamoru as he held her close to his body. She struggled and he did not release her. One look into his eyes told her nothing had changed. He still did not remember. But then, why did he kiss her?

Endymion slowly lowered Usagi to the ground and she quickly pushed herself away from him. She felt horrified over what she had done. This maybe Mamoru, but he was evil, he was brainwashed. He is no more different than the generals of the dark kingdom.

Her senshi won't be happy about this. Then again, should she tell them? No doubt they would monitor her each and every action if she tell them about this intimate encounter and she didn't want that happening!

Mamoru made no move to touch her again. He smirked at her and said "We will meet again" and disappeared into the dark shadows. It was then Usagi realized that it was already very dark. Mama and Luna must be looking for her.

* * *

**A/N :** Tell me what you think of the chapter ! Feedback is much appreciated :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- **I hereby declare that I do not, in any way, profit from this story and all the creative rights to the characters belong to the original creator of Sailor Moon - Takeuchi Naoko

**Rating –** M

**Warnings –** Lemon, language and dark Endymion. Definitely not for anyone who can't handle an antagonistic hero.

**Important –**I deleted the copy of the English version I posted of the same fanfic because a reviewer informed me it's forbidden to post the two fanfics by the same name. I decided it'll be better if I posted the English version in my AFF account instead. Therefore it'll be posted there in the near future and I will put up a link in my profile when I do. Thank you!

**A/N -** Thanks for your review Crystal Moon Magic. As answer for the question why Usagi can't heal Endymion with small bursts of power is because Endymion will immediately notice it even if used a small burst of power to partially heal him. This is because he is filled with the pure negative energy of Metalia. If Usagi used her power he will definitely find out that she is Sailor Moon, therefore ending her camouflage as the seemingly innocent and weak 14 year old girl.

Thank you my anonymous reviewers serenityhime24, Yogirk and Anonymous fan !

I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. As always, constructive criticisms are welcome, as long as they are not flames!

Please **Read and Review **everyone! ^_^

* * *

**Heart of Darkness**

**~~By – Chibinelly~~**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Contrarily to the popular belief, Tsukino Usagi wasn't an unintelligent girl. She had her fair share of intelligence despite being fairly lacking in the academic department. Though, fairly lacking would be an understatement considering her inferior academic standards and her inability to ace in exams.

She personally laid the blame on the responsibilities that came up with her alter-ego as the heroine of Tokyo, vanquishing monsters and constantly assuring the city is a safe and youma-free environment again. Nonetheless, regardless of these excuses, she knew she could get better marks if she actually attempted to focus more on her school work.

In any case, she did have a basic intelligence, was capable of rational thinking and possessed the ability of instantly recognizing danger when faced with it. She was just too clumsy for her own good but it was an undeniable truth that she didn't lack coherent judgment.

Yet, when it came to Mamoru her foolhardiness and incapacity of forming rational judgments knew no bounds.

She knew she should stray far away from him and she was more than aware that he wasn't the same Mamoru she knew before.

Even throughout the playful bantering between Chiba Mamoru the high school upperclassmen and Tsukino Usagi the junior high school girl, she had never witnessed such a malicious intent lurking beneath those deep midnight blue eyes. And never before had she confronted such a purely malevolent aura such as his before. It was darkly, eerily and her instincts screamed at her to run away and hide in a corner where that aura could never find her again.

But that malevolent energy aside, everything about him, those raven midnight bangs falling down those deep midnight blue eyes, every single counter and feature of his face, that angular nose, that familiar quirk of lips and that tall well-developed statue, they all belonged to the man she loved.

Her mother had been worried when she had not shown up for lunch. But she reassured her that she was only spending sometime in the public park. When she entered the bedroom she was met with the black cat who was anxiously awaiting her arrival.

Avoiding eye contact from those intimidating red eyes that seemed to see through everything, she casually assured Luna that she only wanted to spend some time alone, outside her stifling room, being careful to reveal no deception, consequently getting an understanding look from the cat in return.

Usagi inwardly sighed with relief when Luna didn't detect any dishonesty from her as she huddled under her bed covers again. She clutched the sheets tightly in her small fists as she recalled the intimate embrace she spent in the arms of the dark prince in the public garden.

Her face flushed a heady shade of pink as she remembered how she, herself had responded to him. After some weak attempts at resistance she had easily succumbed to Mamoru's passion.

She knew she should have struggled more and she berated herself for effortlessly giving into his embrace. But she couldn't bring herself to regret it. After all that time spent wallowing on her misery over losing her beloved, she finally had a chance at reconciliation.

How can she simply ignore it? How could she not yield to his embrace and the acute sense of passion he held for her? When she had already felt the physical evidence of his desire against her own aroused body?

She sighed and buried her flaming face against her pillow.

She honestly felt ashamed of having no regret by giving into temptation. Mamoru had no memories of his past self and his energy was dark and malevolent. She had felt his ill intent and bloodlust even before directly encountering him. She had seen the dark possessive gleam in his dark midnight blues as he observed her, felt him hurt her with no regret, going as far as to take pleasure from her pain.

Even now she felt the physical evidence of the slight pain on her upper arms where he had gripped her too roughly.

And yet! She still yearned for him! Even if he isn't the same upperclassman of Azubu university she once knew, even if he didn't have any memories of their past together and even if he took pleasure by inflicting pain upon her body, she would still yearn for a chance to meet him again.

The rational part of her mind wanted to tell Luna and contact the senshi, so that she would be ready if she was to face such a situation again. What's more, even if Mamoru was unaware that she was Sailor Moon at the moment, there is a chance that he might figure it out.

She knew the glamour she wore when transforming to Sailor Moon would protect her secret, but if this continues, will that be enough?

And who was to say, Mamoru might not harm her as Tsukino Usagi?

But he kissed her right? And that means he does feel familiar with her. And if she meets him again there is a chance he might remember some memories of his past! There was a way to save him after all, without the intervention of Sailor Moon.

She can actually make him remember everything again and heal his darkness without resorting to harm him!

That small glimmer of hope brought forth her determination. She will meet Mamoru again and she will definitely make him remember!

No matter how dangerous it maybe and even if there is a chance that her alter ego will be exposed, she will try to bring him back again.

After all that Mamoru has been through as Tuxedo Kamen, to save her during youma battles, putting his own life at stake, can't she even willingly sacrifice herself as a pawn to save him?

For once, she wanted to be useful, she wanted to be able to do something worthwhile without relying on anyone.

She would gather up all her determination and courage and face Mamoru, not as the moon princess and not as the heroine of Tokyo but as the simple junior high school girl of Jubban high – Tsukino Usagi.

The very next day Usagi eagerly woke up in the morning. She was excited of the prospect of meeting Mamoru again. After school hours were over, she just might get the chance to meet him again.

She got ready for school even before Luna woke up, scaring the life out of Luna when she opened her blurry red eyes to see Usagi had already woken up and was ready for school.

She had fidgeted all throughout the time she was cooped up in her classroom. For once she completed all her homework and actually listened attentively for what the teacher was saying. She didn't want to get detention after all, especially since she made all those plans to meet him!

Usagi signed as she hesitantly approached the gates of the Juban public park. She gulped and her eyes darted nervously looking for familiar faces.

She signed with reassurance when she didn't spot any familiar faces lurking around. She didn't want her friends to know that she's meeting Mamoru. They will surely stop her and monitor her each and every movement!

From the distance she could see a figure occupying the bench she was residing the previous day. Her heart started beating in anticipation as she spotted the raven hair from afar. She slowly took started walking towards him, her fists clenching and heartbeat thudding loudly against her chest.

She gulped and attempted to calm her quickening heartbeat. Then, she took a deep breath and attempted to restore her confidence by trying set back the scattered pieces of her confused and uncertain thoughts back together. However, regardless of the growing uncertainty that seemed to swallow her mind alive, getting him back was the only certainty she held fast to and the same coherent thought that gave her determination to face him again.

As she reached a reasonable distance from him, her eyes trailed longingly across his well-built frame, observing each and every aspect of the man she loved.

If he were already aware of her appearance he neither said anything nor glanced at her direction to acknowledge her appearance. It was as if he was consciously letting her drink her fill of him.

Finally his eyes captured hers in a direct gaze and the lips quirked into that familiar sarcastic smirk.

"I expected you to come", said Endymion coolly as if he had no doubts on her appearing beside him. He had a feeling that the girl would appear before him and he trusted his own instincts.

"But" Endymion continued, raising a hand to sweep across his raven locks "you are rather late today", he exclaimed as a matter of fact.

"I was at school", Usagi replied softly and gathered up all her courage and sat beside him without an invitation.

"School", he murmured in a whisper. Of course she was at school. After all, she can't be more than 14 or 15 years old and her attire was obviously a school uniform, a Juban school uniform to be exact.

Usagi twiddled her thumbs together, an oddly nervous gesture she had recently developed. Mamoru was silent as if he was deeply thinking about something.

She wanted to say something, something that might catch his interest.

"I got better grades today than usual!" she suddenly exclaimed in a high pitched haughty voice and mentally wacked herself for her own stupidity.

She was so used to the customary bantering with Chiba Mamoru when they were proclaimed nemesis that she immediately started defending her academic scores.

He constantly made it a habit to mock at her poor grades as soon as he gets the chance and vexed her so much that she actually found time in her schedule to devote herself to studying, just to make the Mamoru-baka eat up his own words.

Endymion raised an eyebrow at the girl's suddenly changed tone. Her corn flower blue eyes were lit up with brimming energy, her cheeks flushed a delicate shade of pink and her normally soft voice turned into a high pitched haughty tone which was eerily familiar.

Usagi's cheeks flushed at Endymion's amused expression and she immediately dugged into her backpack, fished out a test paper and flung it in front of his face.

She pointed her finger to the 65% score marked in red colour. "See!" she said half hoping for a spark of recognition and half hoping him to be impressed by her hard earned success.

"You are still an Odango Atama, Only 65% marks and you're proud of it? Seems that you actually do have Odangos instead of brains after all" he said with a chuckle, clearly amused with the girl's antics.

Though the prince outwardly presented an amused expression, inwardly he was conflicted again. "Odango Atama" again with that familiar nick name. Plus he used it so casually as if it was second nature to him! Well, it's not like it doesn't have any credibility. With those silly and adorable looking buns atop her head, she truly was such an Odango Atama.

Usagi felt a familiar rush of anger invading at Mamoru's cruel reply and she opened her mouth to shout back at him "You baka ! My name is USAGI…Tsukino Usagi ! Not Odango Atama you jerk!"

Endymion winced as the girl's high pitched screech at denying the obvious, hurt his sensitive ear buds. "Lower the decimals, Odango" he said giving her an annoyed look.

Usagi's cheeks flushed more with another rush of anger at his clearly unaffected attitude. "You jerk ! I already to…." She trailed off when her brain finally registered exactly what he had called her.

'Odango Atama' he called her that! That horrible nickname that sounded so wonderful and sweet as honey in her ears now! He actually remembers! Otherwise he never would have called her that name and he never would have reacted the same way Chiba Mamoru would have reacted!

Endymion was so amused! The more he spent time with this interesting girl, the more attracted he became. He observed the interesting manner her cheeks flushed red in anger, her beautiful blue eyes sparkling with anger, soft pink lips quivering with excitement.

She was so very delectable and making her angry sparked a familiar flicker of pleasure and amusement within him that he gladly embraced without question.

He clearly enjoyed making the petit blonde angry, it only made her more desirable!

Suddenly the anger died away from those blue eyes and her expression turned from anger to surprise, disbelief and then to pure happiness and delight.

Without warning, she suddenly jumped into his arms, her arms going around his neck, her soft body pressed so tight against his.

A beautiful smiled curled around those sinfully innocent looking pink lips as tears of pure happiness gathered in her eyelids. "Mamo-chan ! you remember ! you remember !" she shouted excitedly and rested her head in his chest, borrowing her blond head under his chin.

Mamoru's arms went rigid at the girl's unanticipated embrace and relaxed once again she started tightening her grip around his neck. If she had no qualms about initiating intimate contact, who was he to stop her?

He stiffened once again at the girl's speech. 'Mamo-chan' , that name again ! She's mistaking him again for this person she keeps calling that annoying name!

How dare she! True, he hadn't still given her his name but that doesn't mean she can call him by any name she desires!

He wrenched her arms away from his neck and held her wrists in a tight grip. "My name is Endymion, girl. You better use my given name next time. Do not test my patience and consider this my last warning" he warned and released her hands.

She immediately pulled away from his body so fast as if he was on fire. She wrapped her arms around herself, as a fresh bout of sadness wracked her body, of having her hopes crushed once again, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Aversed to the idea of him to witnessing her tear stained face, she turned away from him his scrutiny and sprinted to a run.

Mamoru felt momentary guilt for a split second as he witnessed the sadness etched across the girl's features, before she started running away from him at an incredulous speed.

Endymion was conflicted. Why does he feel guilt whenever he inflicts harm upon this girl? Why should he feel any resignation? She should have known better than to call her by that wretched name. And he clearly meant what he said. He will not let her off easy next time if she attempted to make that mistake again.

* * *

A/N : Feedback will be very much appreciated ! Thanks :)


End file.
